The present invention generally relates to a universal tape measure comprising a rigid housing containing flexible measuring tape. The universal tape measure is used for measuring point to point distances by pulling the flexible tape out of the rigid housing, and positioning the flexible tape between two points.
The prior art reveals many multifunctional tape measures. For example, Rando discloses an Automatic Plumb and Level Tool with Acoustic Measuring Capability (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,627), wherein a laser is used rather than flexible measuring tape. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,052, Chung discloses a flexible tape measure capable of drafting a circle and measuring the horizontal distance between two points on different vertical levels. Chung""s tape measure comprises a rigid housing having a pen tip opening for inserting a writing instrument, and a circle center hole located near the end of the flexible tape. The rigid housing rotates about the center hole, and the writing instrument therein the rigid housing drafts a circle. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,827,622, Makar discloses an attachment for a flexible tape measure. Makar""s attachment movably fits along the flexible tape, allowing multiple uses of the tape measure such as a level and a square.
In view of the prior art, no tape measure or similar device exists wherein the device may be used by a single user to mount multiple items on a vertical surface at a precise angle and distance from each other. A need for such a device exists in every home, where people must hang pictures or other items.
The foregoing problems are solved and a technical advance is achieved by the provision of a tape measure with an integrated level.
Accordingly, the tape measure of the present invention comprises a housing having a rubber base and flexible measuring tape coiled up inside, and a top section having a level. The rubber base provides a semi-adhesive backing such that the tape measure will not easily move when placed up against a vertical surface. The flexible measuring, tape is marked with linear measurement scales on the top and bottom, allowing identical reading from either direction. A horizontal slit runs lengthwise along the flexible measuring tape, centered between the top and bottom measurement scales. An inverted pull tab attaches to the end of the flexible measuring tape, whereat the inverted pull tab forms a xe2x80x9cCxe2x80x9d shape bending inwards over the top of the flexible measuring tape. Two vertical slits extend outward from the horizontal slit, one above and one below the horizontal slit, near the end of the flexible measuring tape. The vertical slits are rounded to allow the insertion of a small nail. The top section movably connects to the housing, whereat the top section pivots about a center joint between the housing and top section. The top section locks into set angular positions as it pivots about the center joint. An alternative embodiment of the present invention has a fixed top section with multiple levels. Another alternative embodiment of the present invention has a rubber base comprising a rubber roller mechanism.
The present invention is used by hanging a first item, and then using the tape measure to hang a second item at a distance and angle with reference to the first item. The vertical slit is placed over the nail used to hang the first item, the flexible measuring tape is pulled out of the housing to the desired distance, the tape measure is rotated about the nail (and vertical slit) until the desired angle is balanced in the level, and then the desired spot is marked inside the horizontal slit.